This invention relates generally to installation of applications on a client device, and more specifically to an online system providing information for installing an application associated with a third party system to a client device.
Third party systems may provide applications to users to increase user engagement, revenue, and other goals. To distribute an application to users, third party systems may provide users with access to a link to download a client application in an advertisement or another type of message. By accessing the link, the application is downloaded from the third party system or from another source and installed on the client device from which the application was accessed.
However, users typically use multiple devices when accessing online content, making it difficult for a user to install an application associated with a third party system on different devices. As different third party systems are associated with different applications, users may have difficulty keeping track of which applications associated with third party systems are installed on different devices. Because an application associated with a third party system typically enhances user interaction with content from the third party system, a user accessing content provided by the third party system via a device on which an application associated with the third party system is not installed may be discouraged from interacting the third party system's content.